Dream? Or Reality?
by Complicated021
Summary: Roxas menyesal atas perbuatannya pada Namine. Ia mencoba menyelamatkan Namine tapi ia gagal. Awalnya. /persembahan buat KuroMaki RoXora, Hikari Shourai, Swandie, Chalice07, Devil May Ventus, Rezzie Mikazuki, Mistletoe, Bukansiapa-siapa, Slowly-Audrey, Rain Shirogane, Rokuna Aldebaran, dan christype serta para readers sekalian! XD/ Read dah


_**DISCLAIMER: Sampai dunia kiamat hanya milik Square Enix (_ _")**_

_**WARNINGS: JANGAN baca fic ini sambil ngendarain motor. INGAT ITU.  
**_

_**(A/N: karena fic saya yang Can't Smile Don't Blame mau habis, saya buat fic ini sebagai penutupannya) maka, Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk readers dan Authors:  
**_

_**-Hikari Shourai, sang hura2x yg masih mau membaca fic saya XD  
**_

_**-KuroMaki RoXora, sang romantis gila abis ;D & jgn galau kk ('v')9 *kuat*  
**_

_**-Swandie, yang saya hormati (_ _) *siap*  
**_

_**-Rezzie Mikazuki, baru kenal tpi sya hargai bgt atas reviewnya ;)  
**_

_**-Chalice07, juga baru kenalan tpi reviewnya ngakak, kuat bgt :D thx buat supportnya ;)  
**_

_**-Devil May Ventus, bru kenalan jga & mksih atas reviewnya ;) dan kalo ada tmnmu yang shock lgi, bwa ke UGD ya..~ (saran saja loh :D)  
**_

_**-Mistletoe, sang Anonymous yang support saya :D thx atas supportnya.  
**_

**_-Bukansiapa-siapa, Slowly-Audrey, Rain Shirogane, Rokuna Aldebaran, dan christype yang tiba-tiba hilang koneksi dengan saya tpi thx atas reviewnya beberapa chapter lalu :D_  
**

**_~('v')~  
_**

* * *

**_Roxas' POV_**

"Hujan," gumamku sambil melihat keluar dari jendela kamarku. Hujan yang sama seperti hari _itu_. Kututup korden dan kurebahkan diriku diatas kasur empuk yang membuat tidurku nyenyak, sebanyak apapun masalah yang membebani pikiranku. Dan seperti yang kuduga, sama dengan hari-hari yang sebelumnya, aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak hari ini, atau mungkin saja selamanya aku tidak akan pernah bisa. Minggu ini memang bukan minggu terberat yang pernah kujalani, tapi aku mencoba menghadapinya walau perasaanku yang mengumpul menjadi satu semakin redup. Mungkin karena _dia_ tidak disini. Yah, mungkin saja.

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**Dream? Or Reality?**_**_  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

Hari Senin. Tidak terasa sudah hampir satu tahun kejadian itu terlewati. Perasaan itu mulai datang lagi. Rasa bersalah, malu, dan mengecewakan. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup melihat pantulan diriku di depan cermin. Memalukan, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menepis semua perasaan itu dan berharap. Mengharapkan sebuah harapan yang langka dialami atau lebih buruk lagi— tidak dapat _terkabulkan_.

Aku mengambil jaketku lalu pergi meninggalkan apartemenku hanya untuk menjenguk _dia_. Aku tidak punya kegiatan lagi selain itu, karena _dia_ sangat penting bagiku. Aku tidak peduli apa kata teman-temanku atau bahkan saudaraku agar aku menjaga stamina tubuhku. Aku jauh lebih mementingkan _dia._ _  
_

Aku memasuki kamar putih yang masih berbau obat-obatan dan bunga krisan kesukaannya masih utuh terletak di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Aku memandang wajahnya lalu menyentuh pipinya yang lembut dan putih seperti boneka _porcelain_. Sambil duduk di samping tempat tidurnya dan menggenggam tangannya. Aku meremas pelan tangannya yang kecil itu, berharap ia membuka matanya dan bertemu dengan mataku.

"Namine?" tanyaku pelan begitu aku mendengar helaan napasnya yang lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Kukira ia akan bangun, tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Ia tidak bangun.

Kejadian hari Senin di bulan Juni lalu langsung membawaku. Membawaku ke rasa bersalah dan malu yang sangat tinggi. Aku tidak ingin hal ini yang terjadi. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah hidup menua bersamanya. Kenapa ia tidak bisa bangun? Apakah ini semua salahku? Apa karena keegoisanku sehingga kau menjadi begini, Namine?

"Aku minta maaf, Nam," aku melirih sambil menatap wajahnya yang tidur nyenyak seperti putri tidur. Aku membelai rambutnya yang pirang pucat namun indah itu sambil berkata, "seharusnya kau tidak seperti ini.."

.

.

-...-

Hari Senin di bulan Juni. Tepatnya pada tanggal 13. Saat itu aku masih bekerja di perusahaan Xemnas yang mengeluarkan mesin pembuat tidur dengan mimpi yang sama. Saat itu, aku sedang merayakan hari ulang tahunnya dan pergi sambil membawa bunga krisan kesukaannya setiap kali aku mengunjungi apartemennya. Sekali aku menekan tombol bel pintunya, ia langsung membukakan pintunya dan menyambutku dengan senang. Dan aku masih ingat betapa rindunya ia ketika ia menanti-nantikan kedatanganku.

Di apartemennya, kami tidak melakukan banyak hal melainkan _hal_ yang akan dilakukan setiap kekasih di malam mereka. Kami berakhir di ranjangnya yang berbau mawar dan aku mencium bibirnya untuk yang terakhir malam itu. Walau hanya terbungkus dengan selimut tebal miliknya, aku tidak keberatan memeluknya. Lalu ia bertanya dengan bibirnya yang kecil itu, "Kau ingat saat kau memintaku menjadi pacarmu di masa SMA?"

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu mencium keningnya, "Ya. Aku ingat, Nam."

Namine tersenyum di pelukanku lalu bertanya lagi, "Apa kau ingat dengan perkataanmu saat hari jadi pertama kita? Kalau kita akan menua bersama suatu hari nanti?"

Aku mengelus lengannya lalu mencium keningnya lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya, "Ya. Aku ingat."

"Janji lagi?"

Aku tertawa dengan tingkahnya yang manja lalu sambil mencium bibirnya aku menjawab, "Aku janji."

Malam itu malam yang sangat kurindukan. Lebih dari apapun. Seminggu kemudian, aku mengalami perdebatan dengan bosku sendiri. Ia ingin aku mencari seseorang yang pantas untuk dijadikan sebuah kelinci percobaan untuk mesin keluaran terbarunya. Sebuah mesin yang membuat diri kita memasuki sebuah mimpi yang sama, sehingga diri kita bisa saling terhubung dengan pemimpi lain. Tapi saat aku meneliti mesin itu diam-diam, mesin itu memiliki dampak yang sangat berat. Kalau kau jauh berada di sana lebih lama dari yang dijadwalkan, maka kau akan terjebak di sana selamanya.

Aku tidak mau mencari orang yang mau dijadikan kelinci percobaan. Resikonya tinggi dan itu sama saja mengorbankan sesama manusia macam kita hanya untuk sebuah mesin yang tidak lebih dari mesin. Aku nyaris dipecat oleh Xemnas dan yang kulakukan hanyalah memikirkan bagaimana cara keluar dari masalah ini sebelum aku menemui Namine. Aku mempelajari cara kerja mesin itu dan mendapat apa yang kubutuhkan.

Gelombang otak yang membuat mimpi, dipindahkan ke mesin tersebut dengan waktu yang lebih lambat dari waktu di dunia nyata. Lima menit di dunia nyata sama dengan satu jam di dunia mimpi. Tapi, bagaimana cara kita membangunkan orang yang sedang bermimpi dengan mesin itu agar bangun lebih awal dari yang dijadwalkan sehingga tidak menjebak sang pemimpi tersebut?

Di situlah aku membuat kesalahan berat. Dari bagian itulah, aku ingin waktu berputar kembali. Awalnya aku mencoba mesin itu pada diriku sendiri. Aku merubah sedikit mesin itu dan menyetelnya dengan waktu 30 tahun di dunia mimpi. Karena itu, aku mencoba berhati-hati pada mesin itu agar tidak merasuki pikiranku dan bisa membedakan antara dunia mimpi dengan dunia nyata. Lagipula, kalau aku menyetel waktu dunia mimpi lebih lama, mungkin saja aku bisa bangun lebih awal sehingga tidak perlu terjebak di dunia itu selamanya.

Tapi Namine ingin ikut bersamaku. Masalahnya, aku tidak ingin kehilangan Namine. Aku tidak ingin Namine yang menanggung resiko menggunakan mesin tersebut. Aku bisa merasa bersalah seumur hidupku. Lalu ia menggenggam tanganku sambil berkata, "Kita berdua. Menua bersama-sama.. Oke?"

Sayangnya, aku memperbolehkannya. Tindakan bodoh bagiku. Sial, sial, sial! Kalau saja saat itu aku tidak memperbolehkannya, pastinya bukan Namine yang tertidur seperti ini.

Kami berada di dunia mimpi selama 30 tahun, dan kami menjalani hari kami bersama-sama. Kota-kota di mimpi itu, semua hasil dari karya imajinasi dan ingatan kami sendiri, orang-orang maupun gedungnya. Bahkan, kelihatannya kami nyaris melupakan bahwa kami berada di dunia mimpi, bukan di dunia nyata. Kami menghabiskan 30 tahun ini tanpa bangun ke dunia asal kami, dunia _nyata_. Dunia mimpi sudah menjadi dunia _kami_. Awalnya.

"Nam, kita harus bangun," kataku padanya saat kami sedang berdiri di atas rel kereta di ladang terpencil. Cara tercepat untuk membangunkan diri kita sendiri saat kita sedang terdesak adalah dengan _bunuh diri_. Rasa sakitlah yang memancing kita untuk bangun dari tidur. Tapi Namine tidak mau, ia mengira kalau aku sudah kehilangan akal sehatku. Aku mulai menjelaskannya pelan-pelan, "Nam, kita bukan berada di dunia nyata. Ini mimpi. Mimpi, Nam."

"Apa kau gila?" tanya Namine frustasi, "Ini bukan mimpi, Roxas! Astaga, bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?!"

"Nam! Dengarkan aku! Kita tidak punya waktu lagi!" kataku padanya, mencoba menyadarkannya, "kau tidak ingat dengan apa yang terjadi? Kita di dunia mimpi!"

Namine menggelengkan kepalanya selagi kereta mulai melintasi rel. Namine masih tidak mau mendengarkanku padahal waktu kita sudah mau habis. Tiga puluh tahun di dunia mimpi akan segera berakhir, "Namine! Astaga, kita harus bangun!"

"Ini bukan mimpi, Roxas!"

"Namine! Ce—"

.

.

-...-

"Kalau saja, kalau saja aku lebih cepat..," aku bergumam sambil menggenggam tangan Namine.

AKu sudah putus asa. Sudah empat bulan sejak kejadian itu, dan Namine tak kunjung kembali. Ia terjebak di sana dengan orang-orang yang terbuat dari imajinasinya. Apalagi tanpa alat tersebut, ia tidak aman lagi. Dunia itu hanyalah sebuah tempat kosong melompong berwarna putih dan hanya mencakup sebagian dari ingatan kita saja.

Dengan nekat, aku melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan sejak dulu. Aku tidak berani melakukannya lagi karena sejak kejadian itu, mesin keluaran Xemnas dihancurkan sehingga perusahaan itu bangkrut. Aku membawa kembali mesin itu yang sudah kusembunyikan di balik lemari pakaianku dan aku membawa diriku dan Namine yang sedang tertidur, ke dunia mimpi. Menyusuri berbagai kota, dan kutemui dia di dekat rel kereta api. Seperti saat itu.

Ia menungguku.

"Nam," panggilku. "Kau masih di sini?"

Namine memutar tubuhnya menghadapku, jarak kami hanya beberapa langkah kaki, tapi aku bersikap keras untuk mendekatinya lalu memeluknya. Sangat erat. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Nam?" tanyaku.

Kulihat wajah Namine yang sudah basah karena air mata. Ia menatapku sinis lalu sambil menangis keras, ia berkata, "Kau meracuni pikiranku."

Aku melepas pelukannya dan aku tahu kalau ia memang berhak marah padaku. Aku memperbolehkannya masuk ke dunia ini, dan aku telah meracuni pikirannya dengan waktu 30 tahun —yang tanpa ia ketahui— di dunia mimpi, sehingga ia tidak bisa membedakan dunia mimpi dengan yang nyata. Lalu aku berkata, "...Aku mencoba menyelamatkanmu pada akhirnya."

"Kau membohongiku. Kau tidak memberi tahuku kalau kita akan berada di dunia ini selama 30 tahun lamanya," Namine mendekatiku lalu berkata sambil tersenyum di balik tangisannya dan menyentuh kedua pipiku, "tapi kau bisa memperbaikinya. Dengan memenuhi janjimu. Kita masih bisa bersama-sama di dunia _ini__._ Di dunia yang kita bangun bersama. Kau sudah berjanji.."

"Aku tahu. Dan aku tidak bisa memenuhinya. Tidak bisa di dunia ini," aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan dan aku tahu kalau aku telah mengecewakannya, "aku minta maaf.."

"Ingat ketika kau memintaku menjadi pacarmu, Roxas? Dan mimpimu untuk menua bersamaku selamanya?" tanya Namine merintih.

Aku mengangguk lalu menjawab, "Ya. Kita sudah melakukannya. Kau tidak ingat? Kita sudah melakukannya di dunia ini. Aku merindukanmu. Tapi kita harus melanjutkan kehidupan kita di dunia nyata."

"Tapi—"

"Nam, percayalah padaku. Bersama-sama, ingat?"

Lalu aku menggenggam tangannya, membawanya ke dekat rel dan mengajaknya tertidur di pinggir rel bersamaku. Ia menurut saja, asalkan aku bisa selalu bersamanya. Lalu sambil menangis, ia bertanya, "Janji?"

Aku tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangannya erat, "Aku janji."

Ketika kami berdua merasakan getaran di rel tersebut yang menandakan kereta sudah datang, aku bertanya pada Namine untuk meyakinkannya bahwa ia aman apabila bersamaku, "Nam, kau menunggu kereta api. Sebuah kereta yang akan membawamu jauh dari sini. Kau tahu di mana kereta ini akan membawamu. Tapi kau tidak bisa tahu pasti. Namun itu tidak masalah. Mengapa?"

Suara kereta semakin dekat, Namine menggenggam tanganku dengan kuat. Lalu sambil berteriak, ia menjawab, "Karena aku tahu kita akan bersama!"

.

.

-...-

**_Namine's POV_**

****Aku membuka mataku peralahan, mendapati diriku berada di kamar pasien. Tepatnya rumah sakit. Aku mencabut alat infus di tanganku dan alat bantu pernapasan di mulutku Lalu aku menyadari tangan kananku yang hangat seperti ada yang baru saja menggenggamnya.

"Siapa yang baru saja ke sini?"

.

.

* * *

_**A/N: well, yeaah.. beginilah endingnya**_

_**memang membingungkan, padahal kalau dipanjangin dikit bakal seru. tapi saya tidak ingin meniru versi aslinya.  
**_

_**Apa ada yang tahu cerita seperti ini? yang tahu dapat hadiah lhooo :DXD  
**_

_**tapi, sekali lagi terima kasih atas para readers sekalian bahkan para author yang baik hati setinggi langit. Ini persembahan buat kalian karena udah nemenin saya nyelesein fic KH saya yang Can't Smile Don't Blame.  
**_

_**Setelah selesai yang CSDB itu, mungkin saya bakal buat lagi, jadi STAY TUNED XD  
**_

_**Review kalo boleh~  
**_


End file.
